I Love You Mrs Jordan
by pinkpiglet1996
Summary: Nick and Zoe are together the fertility drugs worked for Zoe and she is pregnant but will one big trauma arriving at the ED tear their relationship apart?
1. Will you marry me?

It had been a long day for Nick and Zoe a massive explosion at the Nuclear Power Station had left many people fighting for their lives and had put extreme pressure on everyone in the ED.

_5 hours earlier._

Zoe was in Nicks office with him talking about their future plans.  
'I want you to be happy' Nick said looking Zoe in the eye. She looked down and there was silence for a minute.  
'I am' Zoe replied although not convincing Nick that she was.  
'Don't lie to me Zoe I can see you're not, so I want to give you the pleasure of being Mrs Jordan' He smiled as he spoke and made eye contact with Zoe who forced a smile.  
She was keeping the big secret from Nick that she had used the fertility drugs to help get pregnant although it had worked for her she didn't like the thought of Nick finding out before she had the chance to tell him.  
'Nick…' Zoe whispered which you could hardly hear,  
'Yes darling' He replied  
Zoe didn't speak so Nick presumed he had done something wrong  
'Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to force you into marrying me I just thought it would be for the best and it would make you happy'  
'It's not that' She said but this time louder which make Nick silent. She brought out the empty box in her bag Nick still didn't say anything trying to take it in and Zoe looked down again.  
'You think this is a problem?' Nick let out a grin and Zoe slowly brought her head up he had no idea how pleased she was that this wouldn't break up their relationship but did he already know? He seemed to respond calmly considering how big Zoe thought this secret was.  
Nicks grin got bigger and he let out a chuckle but Zoe didn't find it funny.  
'Nick don't you get it?' She exclaimed, while Nick longingly looked at her.  
'I used fertility drugs to get me pregnant' She carried on, Nick grinned again  
'Listen Zoe you know how I feel about fertility drugs if they work and I kind of already'  
'YOU WHAT?!' Zoe shouted out cutting him off and annoyed that she had finally built up enough courage to tell him and he already knew!? Nick looked down at the floor his grin slowly disappearing.  
'They fell out of your bag the other day but I thought you would tell me when you was ready and you did, it really doesn't change anything Zo,' Nick explained and looked up to Zoe trying to smile although she was angry he didn't tell her he knew she was relieved he did and that it didn't change things between them. Zoe had been paged and turned around to leave his office without saying anything but before she reached the door Nick said quietly in nearly a whisper,  
'I love you Zoe Hanna' Normally Zoe would reply back with 'I love you too Nick Jordan but today she didn't feel like it slightly annoyed that Nick hadn't told her and so she just turned around forced a smile and walked out.


	2. No Secrets

'Hiya Zoe, right this is Lily Brontol, 23, superficial burns to the forearms and face luckily she was protected mostly by her clothing, GCS of 13, BP 120 over 80, pulse 110, sats 97, ready? On 3, 1, 2, 3' Dixie instructed.

'Thanks Dixie, Lily hi can you hear me?' Zoe asked as Jeff and Dixie walked off back to the ambulance for another shout, Zoe shone a light into Lily's eyes as she received a groan in reply to her question.

'Hiya I'm Dr Hanna how are you feeling?' Lily's eyes flickered open slowly as she rolled side to side on the bed groaning again, Zoe was asking Lily how she was feeling yet she wasn't feeling great herself.

'Right Jay can you clean and dress these please?' Zoe asked as she wandered off to her next patient as she got a sudden sharp pain across her stomach, she tried to hide the pain when she was stopped in her tracks by Nick, she looked up and turned around with her head down not wanting him to find out.

'Zoe!' Nick shouted down the corridor but before he could talk to her she had gone into a cubicle with a patient, Nick sighed and dawdled off to find her. He was annoyed with himself that he hadn't told her sooner how he didn't mind about the fertility treatment how many times did he have to tell her? And why wouldn't she just accept it?

'Zoe!' He shouted again from outside the cubicle and again being ignored. Slowly he drew back the curtain to reveal the 'patient' Zoe was laid on the bed with her back to Nick sobbing.

'Hey Zo, Come on! I told you it's fine! Forget all about it,' he hoped finally she would come round. Gently she turned over to reveal her smudged make up,

'Whats wrong Zoe? Honestly tell me?' His gut instinct was telling him she was keeping something more from him.

'Nothing' Zoe faked a smile and then turned back over but Nick knew this wasn't true, he sat on the end of the bed and stroked her leg thinking, this really wasn't like Zoe normally she would hide her problem whatever it was and carry on with her work but today was different, today she wasn't acting like normal Zoe, Zoe who didn't care what others thought and would do what she liked.

'What is it? What are you not telling me? Are you in pain?' Slowly she rolled over again and looked him in the eye, they held this for a moment before she realised what she was doing, she couldn't tell him, she knew how much he wanted kids.

Nick now knew she was in pain but why wasn't she telling him? He thought they could trust each other they'd made a promise not to keep secrets from each other so why was she breaking this? What would she want to keep from him? Then it hit him,

'Is it the baby?'


	3. I'm fine!

Zoe looked him in the eye one more time leaving Nick to presume this was the only answer he was going to get,

'Zo... Hey Zo,' she let out a sob and looked down

'Come on, let me take a look,' he rolled her over and pulled her top up slightly, she was limp and lethargic he could tell she was really worried about something. Applying the jelly she giggled a little at the coldness, Nick smiled, he was happy she was feeling a bit better, moving the ultrasound across her stomach his smile got bigger, looking at this Zoe realised things must have been ok and this made her smile.

'Well Dr Hanna things look ok to me,' he winked at her as he wiped the jelly off her stomach. Zoe slowly sat up and hopped off the bed,

'Hey, where do you think your going?' Nick questioned her,

'Umm back to work?' She replied

'No, no, no you're not!' Zoe looked confused

'Why?'

'Your baby might be fine, but you was still in pain Zoe, I want you to rest,' Nick ordered.

'Nick I'm fine! It was probably just me being over reactive, I know how much you want this,' She replied as she stormed off in her heels back to the staff room.

Suddenly again she got the shooting pain through her stomach, she hurried across to her locker grabbing her keys off the wall, all of a sudden she felt a rush of heat from her head to her toes and the room around her became a blur. Trying to grab the water from her bag her knees gave way and she ended up in a heap on the floor.

Jay strolled into the staff room seeing Zoe laid there he rushed over to her and tried to wake her, not getting anywhere he ran out of the staff room trying to find Nick, luckily he was in resus Jay burst though the doors

'Nick, Nick!'

'Jay, not now! Calm down!' Nick turned around to reveal a worried looking Jay,

'Whats wrong? What have you done?' Realising it might actually be serious,

'Quick come,' Leaving Nick slightly confused, once out of resus Jay revealed why he was so worried,

'It's Zoe...' Nicks face turned from serious to concerned

'Wher- Where is she?' He asked as Jay led him showing him an unconscious Zoe.

'Zoe it's me, can you hear me?'


	4. When did you last eat?

Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot:-) I will try to update as much as I can but I've got a lot of college work on at the minute and exams

There was no reply,

'Zoe, come on wake up for me,' Nick hoped she would come round soon so he could ask her what happened, if only she wasn't so stubborn and had stayed in the bed this might not have happened, he asked a porter to bring a trolley so he could take her back to the cubicle she should have been in and take some bloods and try find out what had caused this collapse. Zoe still wasn't coming round, but arriving at the cubicle he took her temperature as she seemed to be burning up, 38.9,

'Jay can you get me some bloods please,'

'Of course Mr Jordan,' Nick stared at Zoe not wanting to leave her side, he put her on a saline drip and slowly she awoke asking where she was, she seemed disorientated and her speech was slurred, Nick wasn't thinking properly and was worried he sat in the chair next to her, as abruptly she sat up vomiting, Nick quickly got her a kidney dish a bit too late and rubbed her back she looked up to him looking confused.

'It's ok darling, don't worry we're doing tests to find out whats wrong,' Zoe didn't say anything and just laid back within 5 minutes she was peacefully sleeping so Nick sat back in the chair for what seemed like minutes but was actually an half an hour he was brought back down to earth when Jay walked in with the blood results. He handed them to Nick,

'Food poisoning,' Nick said looking concerned at Jay, with that Zoe suddenly sat up again and leant over the bed before Nick or Jay could do anything Zoe was vomiting again,

'At least this time she did it on the floor!' Jay said recalling to earlier when she ended up covered in it, he chuckled off going to find a cleaner to clear up the mess, 10 minutes later he returned with a cleaner and a worried looking Zoe, Nick had gone to fetch some more saline and grab a coffee.

'Dr Hanna!' Jay half shouted

'Wh- what happened?' Zoe questioned Jay tried to explain as best he could although he hadn't really been told all what Nick was thinking. Nick returned back to the cubicle and Zoe gave him a slight smile despite how under the weather she felt, he smiled back as he hung up and attached another back of saline before sitting down. Jay had left the cubicle again to go and treat some patients when he knew Zoe was going to be ok. Zoe was staring at Nick still looking very confused. Realising that Zoe was probably wondering what was going on he decided to explain,

'Im pretty sure it's just a bad case of food poisoning, you were burning up when we found you quite dehydrated and low blood pressure, Zo when did you last eat?'

Please follow/favourite if you like it:-)


	5. I don't deserve you Nick Jordan

She looked at him,

'This morning!' Zoe said desperately trying to convince him.

'Zo, you're a doctor too do you really think your blood pressure would be that low if you had eaten this morning?'

'I don't know, maybe there's an underlying problem,' Zoe knew that if he found out she hadn't eaten for a few days and had been vomiting instead and she hadn't told him he wouldn't be very happy.

'Zoe, we've done the tests, your fine,' Nick said seriously she looked up to the ceiling and back down,

'A couple of days ago maybe,' Nicks eyes nearly popped out,

'ZOE! Why? Probably explains why you passed out,'

'Well I haven't been feeling great and kind of knew I had food poisoning,'

'You did? How?'

'Well I wasn't eating because every time I did I brought it back up,' Zoe mumbled waiting for Nick to try his best not to erupt with anger, only a few weeks ago had they made a promise not to keep secrets from each other and already she was breaking it,

'Sorry I knew if I told you, you'd worry and make a big deal out of it,' She tried to explain

'Well of course I would i love you Zoe Hanna,'

'I really don't deserve you Nick!' Zoe exclaimed

'I don't care if you deserve me of not I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you!' Zoe smiled weakly as the room began to spin again so she held her head,

'Whats wrong?' Nick asked concerned,

'Nothing, just a bit dizzy that's all,' She replied,

'Zoe, is it normal?'

'Well no... But-' Nick cut her off,

'There you go then its not nothing! But it is probably just because you DIDN'T EAT FOR 2 DAYS!' Nick shouted,

'Hello?' Zoe looked to the curtain to hear Tess's voice, Nick stormed out realising he could have been a bit more sympathetic towards Zoe he understood why she didn't tell him but he wasn't thinking straight.

'Dr Hanna?!' Tess seemed confused, Zoe quickly realised Nick hadn't told anyone she was now a patient and explained to Tess what had happened, that she had food poisoning, Tess comfortly stroked her hand and looked her in the eye,

'How long you going to be here for then?' She asked

'Not a clue actually, Nick hasn't really said much can you go find him please Tess?'

'Yes of course,' As she stood up and left the cubicle to go find Mr Jordan, she saw him through the window with his head on the table in his office, Tess knocked and waited for an answer.

'Come in,' Nick replied and quickly grabbed a pen to make himself look busy not realising Tess saw him through the window,

'Are you ok?' Tess asked concerned,

'Yeah I'm fine Tess why?'

'Well I saw you through the window with your head on the table,'

'Oh, yeah well umm... I might of messed things up with Zoe,' He sighed

'Why? She's asking for you,'

'She is? Well I shouted at her Tess, you heard me'

'Yes but you were just concerned about her she'll understand! Come on she's waiting,' Tess opened the door for Nick and she followed him out.


	6. The Emergency Button

'Zoe...' Nick said softly a he entered the cubicle quietly closing the curtain behind him, Zoe looked up  
'Nick you do understand, don't you?' Nick slowly nodded his head, he could understand why she didn't tell him, he didn't want her to worry but he thought she could trust him now.  
'Yes I'm sorry Zo, just you know...' She looked up and smiled  
'Good! Anyway can I go now?' Zoe asked,  
'Fraid not, I just want to keep you in for a few more hours for obs and stay on the saline for a bit to get your fluids back up to the right levels, they were really low Zoe! You need to look after yourself more, it you can't cope you know I'm here, you've got this one to think about now,' Nick said putting his hand on we stomach,  
'Yeah I know I should have been more responsible,' Nick raised his eyebrows at her as he left the cubicle,  
'Jay, keep her there for a couple of hours on half hourly obs and on the saline until her levels return to normal,'  
'Ok Mr Jordan,' Jay replied walking off to another patient.  
Zoe looked down at the IV in her arm which was starting to ache, she wasn't a very good patient and there wasn't much for her to do, in her spare time she didn't read books or crosswords she'd go out and have a good time but Nick was hardly going to let her do that was he!  
A few hours past and Zoe was aware of someone stood next to her, quickly she opened her eyes to find it was Jay, Zoe didn't really want to be seen by the people she was superior to but she didn't really have a choice today, she was never going to change Nicks mind.  
'Don't mind me Dr Hanna I'm just checking your obs,' Jay told her as she slowly sat up,  
'Ok,' Zoe replied smiling weakly,  
'Well everything seems to be normal and your blood pressure is rising normally which is good it was really low Dr Hanna!'  
'Yes I know Jay already had a lecture from Nick,' Zoe wasn't keen on all the fuss and just wanted to get home, she laid back on the bed while Jay went to give Nick the updates.

A few hours past and Zoe was thinking if she could finally go home but no one had been in to tell her, it wasn't really an emergency but she decided to press the emergency button because she was bored of laying around and knew it would grab someone's attention, although she could predict who would come through the curtain first she laid back an waited.

Suddenly she heard her name being shouted around the department before Nick burst through the doors,

'Zoe, Zoe, Zoe!' he screamed worriedly only to find her perfectly fine where left her a few ours earlier,

'B- But you pressed the emergency button!'

'Yeah sorry I wanted to go but no ones about and I'm attached to this,' She pointed to the empty bag of saline hung up. Nick semi glared at her, he'd really made her worried but it was probably his fault for not checking up on her sooner.

'Anyway can I go home?!' Zoe hoped for the answer to be yes.


	7. Fancy Indian?

Thank you for all the views and reviews I really appreciate it!:-) Keep it up and ill try update as much as I can!

* * *

'Fine,' Nick reluctantly agreed to discharge her but had a plan, he handed her his house keys, Zoe took them looking confused.

'Why you giving me these?'

'I want to make sure you're going to be ok, Zo, I love and care about you, so get a cab and go to my house, make yourself at home,' He smiled giving her some money for the taxi, Zoe nodded knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer and made her way to the front of the ED, she quickly spotted a cab and waved it over so it would wait for her. Zoe got in and told the driver where to go making herself comfy while on her way to Nicks bright open flat, within 10 minutes they had arrived, Zoe stepped out and paid the driver before making her way up the stairs and putting the key in the door. It seemed so quiet in there and smelt of Nick his suits, his bespoke suits, hanging drying in the living room. She went into the kitchen and made herself a coffee before turning the TV on and snuggling up on the sofa, she had just got settled when she heard a beep, after looking around she finally realised it was the answer machine saying she had a message, not knowing whether or not to press play she decided to take the risk

'You have one new message, message 1, Hi Zoe it's me, just letting you know my shift finishes at 6, we'll order an Indian if you want see you soon and let me know when you get there, end of message' Zoe smiled to herself, she was tired so went and settled back on the sofa and sent him a text, 'Just got your message, yes Indian sounds good xxx' she nearly fell asleep when her phone went off telling her she had a text 'ok sort it out when I get home, not long now xxx' She looked up at the clock, 5:20, he should definitely be home in an hour so thought she'd try and get some sleep before he arrived. She snuggled up on the sofa and fell asleep.

Zoe felt like someone was watching her and her eyes flickered open, she saw Nick stood across the room watching her with the Indian menu in his hand,

'Hello! You feeling better?' He asked as she slowly sat up.

'Yes thanks, you decided what you're having?'

'Yup!' He said sounding like an excited small child as he pointed to the list on the coffee table in the centre of the room. Zoe wrote down what she wanted and Nick went to get the phone and order it, they both went and sat on the plush sofa,

'So Nick,' She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes,

'Yes... I don't like the look of them eyes,' he replied looking into her huge brown eyes.

'When can I return to work?' She questioned with a wide grin on her face,

'Zoee... I've only just sent you home to rest,' He raised his eyebrows at her and she frowned,

'But Nick, I'm not ill!' She exclaimed,

'Well you're not now but you was and you need to rest to overcome it, Zoe you need to think about the little one as well as you now!'

They stared into each others eyes for a moment as their lips were about to touch but the shrill of the doorbell broke the silence.


	8. Light duties only!

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a lot of homework that needed doing for today but anyway here's chapter 8:-) and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_A few days later_

'Can I return to work yet?' Zoe asked Nick who was putting on one of his bespoke suits, Zoe held her arm out to help Nick fasten his cuff links because he looked like he was struggling, she was still laid in bed although she wished she was up getting ready to go to work.

'Ok, but only on light duties and I want you to tell me if you feel light headed or anything,' Nick stared at her seriously while she smiled,

'Zoe, I'm serious you know,' He sat on the bed and tied his shoe laces up while Zoe sat up and started to get ready,

'I'm leaving in 10 minutes so unless you'll be ready for then I suggest you get a cab,' He continued. Zoe groaned and tried to get ready quickly, Nick was just about to leave when Zoe presented herself at the door ready to go,

'Are you sure your ready? You haven't had any breakfast!' Nick commented,

'Oh it's fine stop worrying, ill grab a coffee when we get there,' Zoe replied while walking to the car,

'You're going to need to cut down on them though, the baby will come out addicted to caffeine,' Nick laughed,

'Haha,' she said sarcastically, when they arrived at the ED despite what Nick had said Zoe headed straight to the cafe to buy a coffee, she walked to staff room and put her bag and coat in the locker, walking past resus, Zoe was tempted to walk in, she was nearly always in there it looked inviting, it was where all the exiting cases went, instead she walked past resus and carried on to reception where she asked Noel what he had for her,

'Umm cubicle 3, young girl with suspected sprained ankle Dr Hanna,' He told her giving across the notes. Zoe walked over to the cubicle and opened the curtain before stepping in and closing it again,

'Hi, I'm Doctor Hanna and I'm going to e treating you today, can you tell me where it hurts?'

'About time we got treated! Where do you think it hurts? She's sprained her ankle!' The mother of the young girl shouted at Zoe.

'Ok, well if you calm down we can sort this out and you can go home!' Zoe tried so say as calmly as possible. She exited the cubicle and made her way to the staff room, her first patient and she gets shouted at, she was only trying to do her job. Zoe knew she shouldn't but she opened her locker and grabbed the cigarettes, she had to be careful because if Nick saw her he wouldn't be a happy bunny!

Luckily the red phone was ringing and Nick answered it do Zoe snuck out,

'ED, Nick Jordan... Right... Ok... Yes we'll be ready' He put down the phone sighing,

'Right everybody,' He grabbed everyones attention,

'There has been an explosion at the nuclear power station, everyone try to clear as many beds as possible number of casualties is unknown but I expect it to be a lot,' Nick continued looking around the staff he wondered where Zoe was, he checked the staff room, nothing, suddenly it clicked. Nick walked through the double doors at the entrance and looks both sides, she's got to be here he though he thought so continued walking further around the outside of the ED, Nick spotted her... Smoking.

'Err I don't think so!' Nick walked over to her and pulled it out of her hand, stubbing it out on the floor.

Nick! It was meant to be my last one!' Zoe said looking at the floor at her squashed cigarette,

'Your cremating it!' She glared at him as he laughed and walked off, he stopped mid step and turned around,

'Oh, almost forgot what I came to find you about! There's a massive explosion at the nuclear power station, I need you to clear as many patients as you can before it comes in please,' Zoe rolled her eyes and turned on her heel following Nick, he turned around again,

'So much for light duties,' he chuckled and smiled turning back around before entering the ED.


	9. Who is he?

Zoe was waiting at the entrance to the ED waiting for her next patient to arrive from the explosion, she was thinking about her future with Nick when Jeff and Dixie exploded through the doors,

'Right Zoe, this is Johnny Peters, not sure of age about mid 30s...' As soon as Zoe heard the name she halted before running to keep up with Jeff and Dixie, she looked at the unconscious man not listening to any of the vital signs they were giving her and shutting off from the world,

'Ok Zoe what do you want?' Jay asked totally unaware she had no idea what she had just been told,

'Umm what?' Coming back down to earth, she knew she had to act normal,

'Oh yeah umm usual bloods please,'

'Right...' Jay seemed unconvinced Zoe was focused but did what she asked anyway. She walked out of resus to find Nick finding him in his office catching up on admin,

'Heyy,' He looked up smiling at her,

'What brings you here?' Nick continued,

'Well umm would it be possible to swap patients with someone?' Zoe asked him as sweetly as she could,

'Why? What's wrong with yours?' Nick seemed confused as to why she would want to swap a patient,

'Nothing really umm,' She replied trying to think of a good excuse,

'Dr Nicholls patient seems more interesting,' although Zoe had no idea what patient Sam had,

'Zoe, Sams working in cubicles today,' Well that plan hadn't worked, she needed to think of another excuse and fast,

'Zoe I'm quite happy to swap patients with someone when you tell me the real reason why you want to swap!' Nick was getting angry that Zoe wouldn't trust him, she knew she couldn't tell him though.

'Ok, best get back,' She slowly walked out of his office hoping she could think of a good excuse before he wakes up, hoping it would be a while. The news got to her too soon,

'Dr Hanna, Johnny's awake now,'

'Ok thanks Linda,' She sighed as she made her way towards resus, gently pushing open the doors she prepared herself for what was to come. Johnny looked up as she walked up to him a broad grin appearing on his face.

'Hiya babe!' He said looking her up and down,

'Long time no see!' Zoe realised she had to swap patients no matter what Nick said so went to find Sam in cubicles to swap with.

'Will you swap patients with me Sam' She asked, although Sam seemed confused as to why she didn't ask and Zoe got the answer she wanted,

'Umm yeah sure, this is Lucy Jones, 23, small cut to the arm just needs stitching and then she'll be fine, so who have I got?'

'Ok thank you! Johnny Peters in resus from the nuclear power station,' Zoe smiled, hopefully now her back was covered. Meanwhile Nick had gone looking for her to see if she was going to tell him the real reason why she wanted to swap patients, entering resus he found Sam with Johnny Peters,

'Sam, thought this was Zoe's patient,' Nick looked at her and at the patient thinking,

'Yeah it is but she wanted to swap so she's in cubicles,' Sam explained

'Oh right thanks Sam, any idea why?'

'Nope sorry,' Nick nodded and went to cubicles to find Zoe once more,

'Zoe! I didn't say you could swap patients!'

'Yeah sorry Nick I really couldn't treat him,' Zoe hoped she wouldn't have to explain any more but guessed she'd have to.

'Why Zoe? Come on you can tell me!' Nick looked at her sympathetic and led her to his office.


	10. The Truth

Thank you so much for all the follows favourites and reviews! Heres chapter 10! Quite a long one:-)

* * *

Reluctantly Zoe followed him to his office and sat down,

'Please explain Zo, you can trust me can't you?' She slowly nodded her head and knew she had no choice but to finally tell him, this was the moment she wishes she had told him sooner.

'Well, about a year ago before we were properly together I went to the pub, I'd had a stressful day at work and needed to clear my head, you wasn't in the greatest of moods and it had upset me,' She sighed looking up to him before continuing,

'Johnny came over to me and we got talking before we got a taxi home together,'

'He didn't... Did he?' Nick asked jumping to conclusions, she quickly shook her head and carried on once more.

'He came into my house and we slept together, the next morning I realised that I truly loved you and hated myself for what I had done, he gave me his number and told me to call him but I couldn't I love you Nick!' She looked up again to see what his expression was but she was surprised that it was just blank,

'Are you sure it was just one night?' He asked looking concerned,

'Yes I'm sure, he texted me every week for a few months but when he realised I wasn't going to reply he finally gave up, I was glad, I wish I could go back to that day and have just gone home,' He smiled at her,

'You're not angry?' He shook his head,

'No Zo it was probably my fault anyway if I wasn't having a good day I probably snapped I know I'm not the nicest person in the world when things aren't going my way, you were just clearing your head, if it was just one night and you haven't seen him or heard from him since?'

'No,' She smiled at him,

'I love you so much Nick Jordan and I didn't want to lose you!' His smile grew bigger,

'I love you too Zoe Hanna, so shall we go back to your patient,' He stood up and although she had told Nick the truth he was still worried how Johnny would react with her.

They walked through the doors into resus and over to Johnny,

'Hey babe, where did you disappear to?' Zoe quickly addressed the situation,

'I don't think this is appropriate I am your doctor and you are my patient now stop it,' She said to him as quietly as she could, he looked sad,

'Babe, you were meant to meet me last week,' She looked confused before looking over to Nick he looked at her and gave her the eye to say, you didn't tell me that part,

'What are you talking about? I haven't seen in a year!' Zoe tried to keep calm,

'No! I texted you saying to meet you last week!' Zoe looked down recalling the text she had received but had totally forgot about this, she was so busy with work but even if she had remembered there was no way she would have met him, she was with Nick now.

Nick looked at her and stormed out he could tell what Johnny was saying was true by Zoe's response, Zoe knew she had to go after him, she looked at Johnny and followed Nick to his office, before she entered he slammed the door in her face, obviously he wanted to be alone but she needed to explain, so keyed in the code and opened the door.

'Nick just let me explain,' She looked at him waiting for a reply,

'You lied to me!' He shouted,

'Honestly Nick I totally forgot everything that's happened, but I wouldn't have met him anyway, please believe me,' Nick looked up and charged out of the office leaving Zoe to think about what she had done, she walked out and shut the door making her way to the staff room.

She sat down and let the tears fall, she loved him so much and would do anything to go back and change that night, she'd split up from him before and it broke her heart so was over the moon when they got back together and now she was having his baby she really didn't want to lose him, but if she did it would have been her fault.

She tried to control her emotions and tears, she didn't want anyone seeing her like that but she couldn't, it just got worse. She could feel her heartbeat getting faster and was breathing quicker, she knew what was happening but didn't shout for help. Hoping it would go away soon she was annoyed when Jay walked into the staff room finding her breathing heavily and with her make up down her face,

'Dr Hanna?' He rushed over to her looking concerned,

'Are you ok?' He could tell she was having a panic attack, she was really pale and something had obviously upset her,

'Breath slowly, ok, do you want me do get Mr Jordan?' He asked her calmly ready to go find him for the second time this week, unexpectedly she shook her head although Jay was confused he respected her decision,

'Ok, you ok now?' Her breathing was returning to normal and heartbeat slowing down to a more normal speed,

'Thank... You... Jay... I'll be... fine,' Zoe said to him between breaths,

'You sure?' She nodded and he walked across the staff room turning around again to make sure she was ok before leaving, although Zoe didn't want Nick he needed to know he thought so went to find him, it didn't take long as he saw him walk across the ED.

'Mr Jordan! He shouted but not too loudly because he didn't want to grab others attention, he turned around and looked at Jay.

'What can I do for you Staff Nurse Faldren?' Jay wasn't certain that he was doing the right decision but couldn't back out now,

'Umm Dr Hanna didn't want you to know but I thought you should know since you are you know,' Nick sighed he probably should have believed her story but still wasn't sure if she was being honest by saying she had only seen him that one night and hadn't had contact since, especially with what Johnny Peters had said, after thinking for a while he replied to Jay,

'Yes, what's wrong?'

'I just found her in the staff room, very upset and having a panic attack, do you know why?'

'Oh right thanks Jay ill go see her,' Ignoring Jays question.

'I don't think that's a good idea she wants some time on her own,' He attempted to tell Nick but realised he had been left speaking to himself as he saw Nick walk over to the staff room. Next time he saw Dr Hanna he probably wouldn't be in her good books...


	11. We've got a wedding to plan!

Nick slowly opened the door

'go away!' He heard a whimper and knew he had to try and sort things out between them. He ignored her request and walked up to her,

'Please Nick, believe me when I say this,' She started, a tear running down her face,

'I would never had gone and met him!' She looked him in the eye while saying this and Nick could tell this time she meant it, he sat down next to her and enveloped her in a hug,

'Its ok Zoe, I believe you, I'm sorry I didn't before,' They both smiled to each other and knew how stupid they'd both been.

'So...' Nick continued, Zoe was looking down while Nick stood up and walked over to the coffee machine and made her a coffee,

'Zoe,' he called her over, Zoe picked up her coffee and took a sip while Nick did something else, she turned around to find him knelt on the floor, Zoe still didn't realise what he was doing,

'What you doing? Stand up,' she giggled as he took a small box out of his pocket on one of his bespoke suits and started to speak,

'Zoe Hanna we never did it properly before so now I am,' He smiled, Zoe now knew what was going on and an audience had gathered outside the staff room, opening the box he said the words,

'Dr Hanna will you do me the honour of being my wife?' He looked hopefully waiting for an answer, she didn't answer but her face said it all, her smile was probably the biggest he had seen.

'Of course I will, technically I agreed ages ago,' She wasn't really expecting anything, although they had spoke about getting married a few months ago nothing had really come of it, she didn't see herself much of a settling down type but knew if she married Nick it would be the best decision she'd ever make.

Nik stood up sliding the ring along her finger, it was a heart shaped diamond to show how much he loved her and sparkled wherever she held her hand, she loved it and knew that Nick Jordan, the man stood in front of her would complete her life, now they just had to wait until her little one came along and then they would be a miracle of a family after Zoe has been confirmed as infertile just a few years ago.

They held each other for a few moments before their lips touched and outside the door they heard a round of applause which broke them apart, looking out of the staff room Nick saw most of the staff and walks across to the door to let them in,

'Looks like congratulations is in order Nicky J!' Lloyd shouted as he burst through the doors patting him on the back, Nick didn't normally like anyone calling him anything other than Mr Jordan but today was an exception, today the woman of his dreams had agreed to be his wife.

'Right everyone back to work now,' He said to the rest of the staff before looking and winking at Zoe, she left the staff room where Nick hurried after her grabbing her arm,

'Where are you going?' He asked looking confused,

'To finish my shift! This ED needs doctors!'

'It can wait! We have a wedding to plan!' Nick grinned and led her to his office,

'Ok, but don't complain when we're understaffed,' She replied innocently.

'So, set the date and who shall we invite?' Nick was like a little kid acting all excited, they sat talking and organising until it started to get dark where they realised they should probably go home. They had a great life ahead and was going to live every day like it was their last.

* * *

So that's it:-) I will be continuing it in another story, keep reviewing and thank you for all the reviews and views so far:-D you inspire me to carry on!


	12. Not part of the story but, update!

Just to let you guys know the first chapter of the continuation of this story is uploaded:-)  
hope its as good as you all told me this one was, I don't really know where I'm going with it but let me know what you think!  
enjoy:-)

s/8935354/1/I-Love-You-Too-Mr-Jordan


End file.
